


Like Old Friends

by philosophyofhedonism



Series: Similes [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (steve and bucky are established), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Desperation, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:52:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophyofhedonism/pseuds/philosophyofhedonism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is that what you want from her? For her to tease you? Make you cry? Make you come?” </p>
<p>It took Steve several deep gasps while Natasha bit his collarbone to come up with a reply. “Both.”</p>
<p>“Both? I dunno, I think those two options were mutually exclusive.” </p>
<p>“N-no. I wan’ both of you t’ make me cry ‘nd come,” Steve gasped, his words slurred and breathy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is a continuation of my series Similes, but it is ABSOLUTELY unnecessary for you to read them together or in any sort of order, they stand completely on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my series Similes, but it is ABSOLUTELY unnecessary for you to read them together or in any sort of order, they stand completely on their own. I don't really have much else to say, except I've been sitting on this fic for about two weeks now and I just now wrote the last paragraph. Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://hellasara.tumblr.com/). Send me headcanons and stuff.

Steve wasn’t at all surprised to walk into the shared lounge on the lowest floor of the living space of the Tower and find Natasha straddling Bucky and kissing him passionately. He wasn’t surprised either to see Bucky kissing back just as fervently. The only part of the whole situation that confused him was when Natasha pulled back and turned to look at Steve and asked him to join.

 

Steve and Bucky had been a thing before the Big Freeze, before the Fall, before World War Two, before the Super Soldier Serum. Steve and Bucky had been a thing since time immemorial, so Steve understood that Bucky enjoyed dames just as much as men. Hell, once Bucky found a girl back in the 30s willing to try it out, Steve and Bucky together liked girls just as much as they liked each other.

 

So it wasn’t confusing to Steve that Bucky would be kissing someone else, it was confusing that Natasha would want Steve to join. He knew that Natasha and Bucky had spent time together in Russia, so he had figured that when they finally came together again, there would be some sort of bond, and at the same time he had decided not to come between them, to give them whatever space they needed.

 

But here was Natasha, sitting on Bucky’s lap, beckoning Steve into their space. Bucky nodded at Steve’s hesitant look. Natasha twisted around when Steve finally walked over to them and planted a kiss on Steve’s cheek.

 

“Are you sure you want me here?” Steve asked. “You two kind of have a history….”

 

“Do you not have a history with me? Or with him?” Natasha challenged him, her gaze firm but not unkind.

 

“I guess, I just…”

 

“C’mon, Steve. Please?” Bucky asked, whining a bit.

 

It was the ‘please’ that got him in the end. Steve could never say no to Bucky, not when they were kids, not when they were SteveandBucky.

 

Bucky and Natasha had been sitting in a chair before Steve had joined them. Comfortable for one, doable for two, impossible for three, especially if two of them were oversized genetically enhanced super soldiers.

 

“How, uh, how do you wanna do this?” Steve asked, feeling impossibly tiny and uncomfortable again.

 

Natasha rose gracefully from Bucky’s lap and pushed Steve onto the couch. With Natasha straddling his lap and kissing him like she had something to prove, Steve didn’t notice Bucky move until he started sucking a mark just below Steve’s ear. Under the dual assault Steve moaned. Natasha grinned and Steve could feel the way her perfect lips curved against his. Even though he was still wearing a shirt, when she dragged her fingernails down his chest he hissed at the sting. Cold fingers snuck under his shirt and Steve realized vaguely that it could only be Bucky’s metal hand now teasing along the waistband of his pants. Steve gasped and Natasha took the opportunity to lick into his mouth, effectively cutting off his noise. Steve gripped her ass tight in retaliation, to which she rolled her body against his.

 

“It’s better just to let her do whatever she wants,” Bucky advised, all the while tickling Steve’s lower abdomen and making him twitch. “If you try to get her back you’ll regret it.” Steve groaned and threw his head back when Natasha ground down hard on his growing hard on. “Hmm, or maybe you wouldn’t regret it. Is that what you want from her? For her to tease you? Make you cry? Make you come?”

 

It took Steve several deep gasps while Natasha bit his collarbone to come up with a reply. “Both.”

 

“Both? I dunno, I think those two options were mutually exclusive.”

 

“N-no. I wan’ both of you t’ make me cry ‘nd come,” Steve gasped, his words slurred and breathy.

 

“Oh fuck yes,” Natasha crowed. She jumped up and started stripping off her clothes. “I knew you assholes were kinky fuckers!”

 

Bucky didn’t respond in favor of pushing a confused Steve so that he lay lengthwise on the couch. Bucky crawled up his body, pushing his shirt up as he moved and trapping Steve’s head inside his shirt. While Steve thrashed in an attempt to free himself, Bucky latched on to one of Steve’s nipples, biting and sucking until it was pink and slick and hard.

 

“Get out of my way, Barnes,” Natasha snapped.

 

“Ma’am yes ma’am,” Bucky sassed back before taking another swipe at Steve’s nipple and moving away.

 

Natasha pulled Steve’s shirt all the way off and took a moment to drink in the sight. Steve was flushed and panting, his lips red from being bitten and his eyes wide and very, _very_ blue.

 

“Steve, baby, are you okay?” she asked, looking straight at him and patting herself on the back for not letting her hands wander over his perfectly sculpted shoulders and chest. Steve opened his mouth to answer, but cried out suddenly. When Natasha looked over his body to see what had happened, she was unsurprised to see Bucky’s mouth closed over Steve’s cock through his khakis.

 

“Stop it, I’m trying to have a conversation here.”

 

Bucky released Steve reluctantly and sat back, busying himself with removing Steve’s shoes and socks and then tracing light, distracting patterns over his ankles.

 

“Steve, do you have a safeword?” Natasha asked seriously.

 

“B-brooklyn,” Steve stammered.

 

“Good,” Natasha purred. She stroked down his chest, pausing above the buckle of his belt. She moved to unbuckle it, then seemed to think again and paused with her fingers on the worn leather. Steve whimpered and pushed up into her hand, but she tsked and moved away.   


“I think I’m going to leave it up to James whether or not he lets you out to play.”

 

Steve whined and Bucky patted his thigh reassuringly. “Don’t worry Stevie, I’ll suck you.” Steve calmed under Bucky’s touch, which turned sharp and punishing when Bucky dug his nails into Steve’s lower abdomen. “I’ll suck you, but I won’t let you come.”

 

Before Steve could curse at Bucky, Natasha had swung a leg over his shoulders and was hovering her neatly trimmed pussy over his face. Instead of lowering herself though, she stayed there, kneeling, just out of reach. When Steve tilted his head up to lick into Natasha, she moved, keeping away from Steve’s searching tongue.

 

“You ever done this before, baby?” Natasha murmured, the softness of her voice at odds with her nails scratching along Steve’s scalp.

 

“Once or twice,” Bucky chimed in from behind her. “Innit right, Stevie?”

 

“Nat!” Steve whined when she moved out of his reach again.

 

“Mhm?” she teased. “Oh, you want this?” She dipped down until Steve could reach his tongue out to just barely brush the growing wetness between Natasha’s lips. As soon as he had touched her she moved away again. “C’mon Steve, don’t you want this?”

 

“Natasha, please,” Steve whimpered. Until now his hands had been clenched uselessly at his sides. He reached up to grab Natasha by her thighs and pull her down against his waiting lips. She growled and yanked his hair, but this time didn’t move away. Steve moaned at the taste of her and it vibrated against her skin, raising goosebumps in its wake.

 

While Steve was busy with Natasha, he was only vaguely aware of Bucky pulling off his pants and boxers. Steve was sharply aware, however, when Bucky leaned down to wrap his lips around the head of Steve’s cock. Steve’s fingers dug into Natasha’s legs and he moaned. Natasha continued to tug randomly on Steve’s hair as he licked into her. Every time his tongue flicked over her clit she gasped and ground down against his face, pulling his head up by his hair.

 

Bucky pulled off Steve’s cock and Steve groaned in frustration. “Careful Nat, you’ll suffocate the punk.”

 

Natasha shifted to pull away, but Steve tightened his grip on her legs to keep her down. He repositioned her slightly so that he could push his tongue all the way inside her. He almost did choke when Bucky swallowed him down. His cock hit the back of Bucky’s throat and just kept going, sliding straight down until he could feel Bucky’s nose pressed into the short blonde curls above his dick. Steve whimpered, caught between thrusting up into Bucky’s mouth and licking into Natasha who was gradually pulling away. To remedy that, Steve captured Natasha’s clit between his teeth and bit down lightly. She squirmed and moaned, bucking on his face. While he still had his teeth around her, he flicked his tongue against the sensitive nerves, alternating biting and licking until she was coming, screaming, yanking on his hair.

 

“I thought you said you’d only done that a couple of times,” she gasped after she rolled off Steve and onto the floor beside the couch. Steve dropped a hand over the side of the couch to land on her breast.

 

“Bucky said, not me. I was already in your pussy by the time you asked.”

 

Natasha simply moaned softly and arched into Steve’s hand when he gently rolled her nipple between his fingers.

 

Bucky had been taking a break to allow Steve to concentrate on Natasha, but after she finished, he left off absently tonguing Steve’s shaft to graze his teeth ever so lightly against the ridge on the underside of his cock. Steve let out a hoarse scream and convulsed, his body curving. Bucky was cheating; he knew that one spot always drove Steve crazy. The very first time Bucky had hesitantly lowered his mouth to lick Steve’s cock, back in the 30s, he had found that sensitive spot that made Steve completely lose it and shoot his load on Bucky’s hysterically shocked face. Now Bucky was tormenting Steve mercilessly, alternating between sucking hard on the head and scraping his teeth over that one spot. Just as Steve felt his orgasm rushing towards him and his fingers clenched in Bucky’s hair and on his shoulder, Bucky pulled away, but not before dropping a teasing kiss to the straining length of Steve’s cock.

 

“Bu-buck, please no, please,” Steve protested, thrashing from side to side.

 

“No, Stevie, remember what I told you?” Bucky teased, sliding his hands slowly up Steve’s thighs until they paused only inches away from Steve’s slowly purpling cock. “I told you I would suck you, but I wouldn’t let you come. And I’m a man of my word, Steve-o.” Bucky placed a hand over his heart solemnly.

 

“You’re an asshole,” Steve groaned. Natasha caught his wrist when he moved to touch his dick.

 

“Nuh-uh,” she scolded, a hard edge in her voice now that the aftershocks of her orgasm had passed. “I thought you said you wanted us to make you cry. Can’t make you cry if we just let you come.”

 

“Please,” Steve whimpered. Bucky inched his fingers towards Steve’s cock teasingly. Crescent moons started to form on Steve’s palms as he clenched his hands in fists to avoid grabbing his dick.

 

“If you’re a good boy and you can sit still for a little while longer, I’ll fuck you. And when I fuck you, you’ll stay still and you won’t come until I let you. Right?” Natasha asked. Her nails carded through Steve’s hair roughly, and she twisted his head by his hair when he didn’t answer her quickly enough.

 

“Yes!” Steve practically shouted. “Yes I’ll be good, please, _fuck_ , please.”

 

“Hey, what about me? I feel pretty left out here,” Bucky complained, only half joking.

 

“You can fuck Steve after I do,” Natasha offered, pulling Steve’s head back to bare his throat. She licked up his throat before biting hard at his pulse point. Bucky watched, enraptured, as Steve’s cock twitched when Natasha worried a mark into Steve’s skin. Steve shook with the effort of holding himself still.

 

“Look at you, baby,” Bucky murmured. He pressed a gentle kiss to Steve’s thigh. “So needy.” Steve whined loudly when Bucky leaned up to lap at the sweat that was gathering in the curve of his hip.

 

Natasha pushed Bucky away brusquely so that she could straddle Steve backwards, so that she was facing Bucky who was kneeling between Steve’s legs. There wasn’t even time for Steve to take a breath before Natasha had steadied his cock and sank down on it. Natasha let out a small moan while Steve choked on air. Bucky drew her into a quick kiss.

 

“Does he feel good, Nat?” Bucky murmured, gently teasing the inside of Steve’s thigh as he spoke. Steve jerked into the touch and was rewarded by a harsh slap to the thin skin that Bucky had previously been stroking.

 

“Don’t move, Steve, or we won’t let you come. You want to come, don’t you?” Natasha teased, only barely out of breath although she had started riding Steve rather roughly.

 

“Yes,” Steve gasped.

 

“And you promised you would be good,” Bucky reminded him.

 

“Yes, yes I’ll be good. I won’t move,” Steve promised.

 

“Alright Stevie, we’re holding you to that,” Bucky teased, immediately raking his nails down Steve’s legs. Steve’s muscles stood out in sharp relief as he strained not to move.

 

“Much better,” Natasha crooned and she slammed down hard on Steve’s cock.

 

Not being able to really see Natasha or Bucky was almost as bad as not being able to touch or move. Steve could hear them kissing and murmuring to each other softly in Russian. He heard Natasha gasp as she rode him, and could feel Bucky’s fingers brush against his cock as he rubbed Natasha’s clit. There was sweat dripping down Steve’s face as he tried desperately not to move, to be good, concentrating so hard on pleasing Natasha and Bucky that he forgot entirely why he had to be good.

 

Natasha rode Steve roughly, neither Natasha nor Bucky paying Steve any mind, even when he whimpered softly. She wasn’t paying any attention to Steve, treating him like a dildo, something to get herself off, and he loved it. It felt good that Natasha felt comfortable enough around him to let go like this, but he loved the tight slick heat of her pussy clenching around him. Suddenly she snapped her hips down several times in quick succession and arched her back, stilling as she came fluttering around Steve’s cock. It took all of his self control not to grab her hips and fuck up into her, but he bit his lip and dug his nails even harder into his palms.

 

When Natasha climbed off Steve, she leaned over to place a gentle kiss to his lips. Steve looked thoroughly debauched, covered in a light sheen of sweat and Natasha’s come. He was still clenching his fists and his eyes were shut tight in concentration.

 

“You did so well, Steve,” Natasha murmured sweetly. “Open your eyes.” Steve struggled to obey, when he did, his pupils were blown and his eyes shone. “Would you like Bucky to fuck you now?”

 

“Yes, yes _please_ ,” Steve whimpered, his hands clenching and unclenching.

 

“Mmm, so polite. You’re never this polite with me,” Bucky pouted, stroking his own cock lazily.

 

“Th-that’s cause you’re an ass,” Steve groaned. Before he realized what was happening, Bucky had Steve by the throat with his human hand.

 

“Don’t you backtalk to me you little punk,” Bucky growled. “Now get on the floor, ass in the air, face on the ground.”

 

Steve scrambled off the couch to position himself the way Bucky requested.

 

“You look so good like that, Steve,” Natasha hummed sweetly as she slowly circled him.

 

Steve gasped and jerked when Bucky caressed him with cold, slick fingers. He received only a mildly irritated swat to his thigh from Natasha and one finger pressing inside of him from Bucky. Bucky stretched him out quickly and efficiently, not spending any time to draw it out and tease Steve. Just as suddenly as Bucky had filled him, there was an aching emptiness that made Steve moan low in the back of his throat.

 

“Turn over, doll,” Bucky murmured, suddenly soft. “I wanna see you.”

 

Steve obliged, settling on his back with his legs on either side of Bucky’s kneeling figure. Natasha was settled on her knees beside Bucky, both of them looking at Steve with a mix of awe and love, and in Bucky’s case, a healthy dose of lust. Steve could feel himself choking up from the sudden rush of emotion cascading over him.

 

Bucky lined himself up and pressed ever so gently forwards, allowing Steve to adjust for the intrusion. Natasha leaned over to press her lips to Steve’s to capture the tiny noises Steve was making.

 

“You’re so beautiful like this, Steve,” she murmured, gently stroking the side of his face. At a particularly forceful thrust, Steve cried out and Bucky grinned.

 

“Punk’s always beautiful,” he argued. “But yeah, he sure is a sight right now.”

 

The slow rhythm of Bucky fucking him and the sweet words kissed into his skin were harder to handle than anything previously, harder than not being allowed to move, harder than not being allowed to come. Part of it was the way Bucky and Natasha looked together. She would lean over to kiss Bucky when he pulled out, and she would bite his ear when he pushed back in, drawing out beautiful whimpers that Steve had only rarely heard. They moved together in tandem, in perfect synchronicity and it was amazing to watch, like a choreographed ballet between two dancers who had known each other for ages. They moved together like old friends, and that is when Steve felt himself cry.

 

Natasha noticed first and she leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek. Her delicate hand wrapped loosely around his cock, and Steve groaned and arched into her touch.

 

“Are you ready to come, Steve?” she asked seriously.

 

“Oh fuck, Nat,” he whispered, “Yes, please yes.”

 

A look from Natasha was all it took to get Bucky snapping his hips forward harder, faster, hitting Steve’s prostate now with shocking accuracy. Steve could feel himself losing control of the noises he was making and he couldn’t bring himself to give a good goddamn. He had been so good all night, following orders, holding himself back, he finally let loose, allowing himself to scream and rock back on Bucky’s cock.

 

“Oh god, fuck yeah baby, just like that!” Bucky groaned. “God you feel so fucking good, Steve. So fucking amazing, you’re amazing, _god_ I love you.”

 

That was all it took, muffled words growled into his skin to send Steve flying over the edge and coming all over his chest. Bucky followed soon after, stuttering and finally stilling.

 

It took Natasha pulling them to get the two of them to move to the couch, where she arranged them how she wanted and, still naked, curled herself between them. Steve knew vaguely that they would be sticky when they woke up, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Just before he fell asleep, he wondered if Natasha and Bucky would be up for a shower in a couple of hours.


End file.
